At present, a mobile terminal such as an intelligent mobile phone is equipped with a front camera for providing functions such as a video call and a selfie. The front camera needs to occupy a partial space of a panel of the mobile terminal, which results in that an area for displaying on the panel of the mobile terminal is reduced relatively and thus is not beneficial to implementing the high screen-to-body ratio pursued at present.